Unexpected
by IMANOOBXD
Summary: Masquerade is the best brawler, but what if one day he is beaten in his own game? MasqueradeXOC Bad at summaries, please read!
1. Chapter 1 Introductions

**Note: Alice and Masquerade are two different people here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, but if I did Masquerade will still be in the later part of the series. And some characters as I got them from some other fanfics. **

**Many thanks to my editor, DevilxTrust! XD**

_Italics = thoughts_

* * *

Luna's POV

"Luna, WAKE UP!" Something cold touched my cheek. I opened my eyes, half-asleep and turned to faced Phomos.

"You don't need to shout in my ear, you know, I can hear you."

"Oh really." Another bakugan, Ventus Skyra came to my bed and said. My left eye twitched, not failing to catch the sarcasm in those words.

"Yes really. Skyra" I got up from my bed to get ready for school. After changing to my new school uniform, I grabbed my bag and breakfast and started heading for school.

Let me introduce myself, my name is Luna Mishiru and I am 12 years old. My parents got into an incident when I was 7 so my aunt took me in to stay with her. She was really nice and she treated me like her own child, since she doesn't have one. After some time I decided to live alone. My aunt is currently paying for all my school fees and house bills, she is also providing me allowance every month even though I inherited 20 million from my parents. Well, yup, they are rich. And as you can see, I am a bakugan brawler with 6 guardian bakugans, amazing right? If you are interested to know where I met them, well, I met them in odd places. For example, I met Phomos when he was almost drowning in my bathtub and Skyra when she was stuck in a bird nest. So, you get the idea. I moved to a different street and went to the nearest school there, hopefully, nothing will go wrong and I will get accepted.

I reached the school and stopped in front of the classroom door, unsure whether or not I should enter. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in your class?" someone behind me said. I turned to face the teacher behind me.

"I'm sorry. I just transferred here and was unsure if I should enter."

"Oh, so you're that transfer student. Stay here until I ask you to come in," I nodded my head to tell that I understand.

In class

"Settle down everyone," the teacher said.

After seeing their teacher, the students immediately went back to their seats and sit down.

"Today before I begin our lessons, I will introduce to you, a new student who will be staying with us from today onwards," he gestured for me to come in and introduce myself.

"My name is Luna Mishiru, nice to meet all of you, I hope we can get along," I bowed slightly. I heard the boys mumble something like, 'hey, she's cute,' 'you think she'll be friends with us?' things like that which make me sweat drop.

"Now Luna, you will be seating next to Daniel over there," he pointed towards a brown-hair boy, I walked towards the seat next to him and sat down.

"My name is Daniel Kuso, but you can just call me Dan, nice to meet you," he smiled cheekily.

"Nice to meet you too," I replied. At the corner of my eye, I noticed a pyrus bakugan.

"Dan you're a pyrus brawler?"

"Yup, that's one of my bakugan," He pointed to the bakugan on his table.

"I know you won't believe me but that bakugan, pyrus dragonoid talked! Drago really talks. But I've been trying to make him talk again since this morning, but he won't!"

"I believe you Dan," _after all I have 6 of them myself. _

"What's your attribute Luna?"

"I use all six attributes," I smiled. The bell rang as soon as I finished saying that. I packed my bag, stood up and was going to walk off when I am stepped by a bunch of students rapidly throwing their questions on me. _Eh? _Someone grabbed my hand and a familiar voice called out "Luna run!" He dragged me across the room and out the school, away from the crowd of students.

"Thanks Dan," I panted, Dan caught his breath and asked,

"No problem. Hey Luna? How about you and I have a battle?" He raised up a gate card preparing to brawl.

"But I'm a bad brawler, I won't be much of a challenge!" _I can't show him my true ability now, it'll attract unwanted attention! _**(A/N I made Luna very op, but there are reasons and she'll show her true abilities later on the story, not this chapter.)**

"Nah, no worries, just do your best. I want to try using Drago out in this battle."

"Alright then I guess," Hesitating, I took out a gate card. _I will need to stay low, I guess I'll be holding back a lot._

"Field open!"

* * *

**Yay, the first chapters done! Although it's pretty obvious about who will win the match though. Leave reviews on how to improve this though, this is my first fanific I ever wrote! XD See ya next time bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the masked brawler

**Long time no see! I was a little, okay maybe not a little, but yeah the next chapter is finally here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bakugan, ideas might be similar as they might be from other fanfictions.**

**Alice and Masquerade is two different people in here. **

_Thinking_

"Talking"

"**Whispering"**

Dan's thoughts

_**Singing**_

**After the battle in Chapter 1(A/N I got no idea how to write a battle forgive me .)**

* * *

**3****rd**** person's POV**

"Are you serious? I'm not even warmed up yet! I was only using one bakugan … and you lost?!" Dan complained.

"I'm pretty sure I said I was a bad brawler," I mumbled. _Did I really hold back that much that he said I was horrible?"_

"**You hold back too much sometimes Luna" **Skyra whispered into my ear.

"**I know, but he's a level 1 and the easiest way to lose was to use a level 0 type skill," **I whispered back looking over at Dan who was trying to process the fact that there was actually a brawler who had skills this bad.

"Dan, are you okay?" _Is it really hard to believe that lie, was it too obvious that I was not serious?_

"Yeah, I'm okay. Luna, a curious question, what's your rank exactly?"

"Rank? What do you mean?" I asked. _Ranking? What does he mean? (A/N I'm making Luna clueless about the bakugan website since she was taught by someone from her past) _Dan anime fell.

"You don't know?! How can you not know, every brawler has a rank! I'm ranked #121,"

"Amazing, but where do you see your ranking then?" Dan anime fell again.

"Um Luna have you ever heard of the bakugan battle brawlers?"

"Who are they?" Dan sweatdropped. She really knows nothing doesn't she? How in the world did she even learn how to play?

"Well let me tell you this, I'm part of the bakugan battle brawlers. The ones that created the rules of the game!"

"You're amazing Dan. But you still haven't tell me how exactly do I see my ranking," Luna said.

**After much explaining…**

"What about tonight I'll introduce you to the brawlers?"

"I don't mind but won't they?"

"I'm pretty sure they won't so tonight 8pm make sure to be online,"

"Alright," We said our goodbyes and began to walk back home. _I wonder how Dan's friends are like. _

**Luna's POV**

I looked up at the sky and saw dark clouds. _I might rain soon, might as well just take out my umbrella first. _I rummaged through my bag and found my umbrella. I heard sounds from above and it began to rain._ Looks like my guess was correct._ I opened my umbrella and walked back home.

**Masquerade's POV (A/N He might be OOC because I don't really know his personality well)**

_Another weakling, these people are not even worth my time. _I took out my DT card (Transporter card) and was going to teleport away, back to my mansion until rain poured down. The DT card suddenly malfunctioned and teleported me to a random place. _Where am I? _I looked at my surroundings and found out I was teleported to an alley way. _Looks like I'm transported to somewhere else, and it's still raining. _I attempted to teleport myself again when the DT card was not actually responding. _Damn it what's wrong with this card? Must be the rain, how in the world am I supposed to go back now? _"Achoo" _Damn it, my cold from yesterday wasn't recovered yet and I was masking it well too. Argh my legs are getting weak, I don't think I can stand… _I blacked out, the last thing I saw was a girl running towards me…

**Luna's POV**

I passed by an alley way and heard noises coming from there. _They sounded like 'clank', is there something wrong there? _I walked into the alley way and saw this blonde hair guy staggering. _Is he alright? _My curiosity overtook me and I continued to walk towards him.

"**Luna what are you doing? Why are you walking towards him, he might be dangerous!" **Skyra warned.

"**But he seems to be in trouble," **

'Thump' I looked at that guy and found him out cold on the floor. _He's out cold, I can't just leave him here. _After thinking for a while, I placed his arm over my shoulders and decided to carry him back to my house._ He's heavy._

"**Woah woah woah, hold it right there Luna. What are you doing with him?" **Phomos questioned.

"**I'm taking him back with me," **

"**WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! Bringing that boy back home, you don't even know him!"**

"**But he's sick, I can't just leave him there, his condition might get worse,"**

"**No buts, he's a stranger!"**

"**Phomos leave it, once Luna is fixed on an idea, she won't change her mind. You know how stubborn she is," **Skyra interrupted. Phomos sighed and gave up. I smiled at my victory.

**At home**

I took off the unconscious boy's trench coat and placed him on the bed in the guest room. I changed out of my uniform and into more comfortable clothes. _I should have fever medicine in the medicine cabinet… Hmm, I need ice water and a towel, that should be all._ I went to the bathroom and filled half a pail of ice water. I grabbed a hand towel, went back to the guest room carrying both objects. i dipped the hand towel into the pail of ice water and squeezed it dry. Making sure that there is no excess water in the towel, I placed it on the blonde hair boy's forehead. _Should I remove his mask? But he wears it for a reason right? It's rude to just remove it without his permission anyways. I got to check up on him every 30 minutes to wet the towel again. _I went out of the room, took out my iPod, listening to Start:Dash from love live, singing lightly while preparing my lunch.

_**I say…  
Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!  
Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!**_

_**Ubuge no kotoritachi mo  
Itsu ka sora ni habataku  
Ooki na tsuyoi tsubasa de tobu**_

_**Akiramecha dame nan da  
Sono hi ga zettai kuru  
Kimi mo Kanjiteru yo ne  
Hajimari no kodou**_

_**Ashita yo kaware!  
Kibou ni kaware!  
Mabushii hikari ni terasarete kaware  
START!**_

_**Kanashimi ni tozasarete  
Naku dake no kimi ja nai  
Atsui mune Kitto mirai wo kirihiraku hazu sa  
Kanashimi ni tozasarete  
Naku dake ja tsumaranai  
Kitto (Kitto) Kimi no (Yume no)  
Chikara (Ima wo) Ugokasu chikara  
Shinjiteru yo…Dakara START!**_

_**Ameagari no kibun de  
Takamaru kitai no naka  
Tsumazuita koto sae mo  
Omoide ni shiyou**_

_**Ashita ga saku yo!  
Kibou ga saku yo!  
Tanoshii MERODII kuchizusami saita  
DASH!**_

_**Yorokobi wo uketomete  
Kimi to boku tsunagarou  
Mayoi michi Yatto soto he nukedashita hazu sa  
Yorokobi wo uketomete  
Kimi to boku Susumu darou  
Sore wa (Sore wa) Tooi (Yume no)  
Kakera (Dakedo) Itoshii kakera  
Kanata he to…Boku wa DASH!**_

_**Mata hitotsu Yume ga umare…**_

_**Kanashimi ni tozasarete  
Naku dake no kimi ja nai  
Atsui mune Kitto mirai wo kirihiraku hazu sa**_

_**Yorokobi wo uketomete  
Kimi to boku tsunagarou  
Mayoi michi Yatto soto he nukedashita hazu sa  
Yorokobi wo uketomete  
Kimi to boku Susumu darou  
Sore wa (Sore wa) Tooi (Yume no)  
Kakera (Dakedo) Itoshii kakera  
Kanata he to…Boku wa DASH!**_

_**Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!  
Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!**_

**After eating**

I went up to my room, took out my homework and began to work on it. It was really easy and I ended up finishing it in 20 minutes.

"Luna shouldn't you be checking on the boy now, it's about time," Maril said.

"Ah, right. I better get move then," I replied.

**Masquerade POV**

_Argh where am I? _I opened my eyes to see myself in an unfamiliar room. _This isn't my mansion. _I tried to sit up, only to have something on my head covering my mask._ My mask… it's still on my face, a towel? That means I must have got a fever. _I heard footsteps from outside, _someone's coming,_ I immediately lay down and pretended to be door opened to reveal the same girl from the alley way. She closed the door quietly and approached my bed. She took the towel on my forehead away and replacing it with the same yet wetter towel. She stood up and looked at me for a while. A blue orb revealed itself to be at her shoulder, and spoke,

"He's still unconscious; I wonder when he will wake up,"

"Who knows, I hope Phomos will be alright if he actually doesn't wake up soon, after all he wants him to leave sooner the better," she giggled. "But he should be alright, he's temperature dropped a lot, but still it's better to let him rest, let's go, I don't want to wake him up,"

"Well, that's no use because I already woke up," I said. She jumped back at surprise. _This girl, she's a natural beauty… _

"You shouldn't get up so soon, you should rest more," the blue orb on her shoulder said. _That's an aquos bakugan. So she's an aquos brawler._

"So he already woke up, if he wants to get up let him, after all lying down for so long, you'll need to stretch," Another voice said. It came from a brown orb on her other shoulder. _A subterra bakugan? _"So what's his name? Don't tell me you haven't introduced yourself," he continued.

"That's obvious that she forgot, that's why we came to introduce all of us," Another unknown voice. I looked to where the voice came from and found 4 bakugans of different attributes. _Haos, darkus, pyrus and ventus? She has all attributes? _

"Well let's start already!" the Haos bakugan complained. That girl sweat dropped.

"My name is Luna Mishiru, this is Aquos Maril, Haos Ablis, Darkus Hexon, Pyrus Phomos, Ventus Skyra and Subterra Dustro, What about yours?"

"My name is Masquerade," I heard someone's stomach growl and turned my head towards the sound.

"Luna, you're hungry again? But you just ate 1 hour ago!" Skyra said.

"Hehehe…" Luna laughed nervously. "I'll just cook something again, ah Masquerade you must be hungry too after all you haven't ate yet, come down when you feel like eating," Just like that Luna went out of the room leaving her bakugans behind. The bakugans turned and stared at me. _Why are they staring?_

"He might be a level 2 or a level 3, I can't confirm it," (Dustro)

"Well, if he's a level 3 I'll be happy because there's finally a bit of challenge," (Hexon)

"Though I doubt Luna would actually battle him," (Skyra)

"Then lets convince her, I bet she's getting rusty if she doesn't battle anyone good soon," (Phomos)

_Level 2? Level 3? What are they talking about a challenge?_

**Luna's POV**

I took out my IPod and listened to Aishiteru Banzai, sang lightly while cooking again.

_**Aishiteru banzaai!**_

_**Koko de yokatta Watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru  
Aishiteru banzaai!  
Hajimatta bakari Ashita mo yoroshiku ne Mada GOORU ja nai**_

_**Waratte yo Kanashii nara fukitobasou yo  
Waraetara kawaru keshiki Harema ga nozoku  
Fuan demo shiawase he to tsunagaru michi ga  
Miete kita yo na aozora**_

_**Tokidoki ame ga furu kedo mizu ga nakucha taihen  
Kawaicha dame da yo Minna no yume no ki yo sodate**_

_**Saa!  
Daisuki da banzaai!  
Makenai yuuki Watashitachi wa ima wo tanoshimou  
Daisuki da banzaai!  
Ganbareru kara Kinou ni te wo futte Hora mae muite**_

_**Susunde yo Kurushikute mo tonari ni ite yo  
Susundara moeru taiyou Higashi wo terasu  
Mayotteta kotae ga nai saki he no michi wa  
Dare mo shiranai ienai**_

_**Totsuzen arashi no naka he ochiru gin no hikari  
Obiecha dame da yo Minna no yume no ki wa tsuyoi**_

_**Saa!  
Aishiteru banzaai!  
Koko de yokatta Watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru  
Aishiteru banzaai!  
Hajimatta bakari Ashita mo yoroshiku ne Mada GOORU ja nai**_

_**Tokidoki ame ga furu n da Kaze de miki ga yureru  
Issho ni iku n da Minna no yume no ki yo sodate**_

_**Saa!  
Daisuki da banzaai!  
Makenai yuuki Watashitachi wa ima wo tanoshimou  
Daisuki da banzaai!  
Ganbareru kara Kinou ni te wo futte Hora mae muite**_

Omelette rice Done!

**Masquerade's POV**

I got out of the bed and head towards the door, _I don't think I can get out of this place anytime soon, the DT card is not quite dry yet. _I opened the door and went down. I heard a wonderful melody coming from the kitchen. _That's where Luna is, isn't it? _

_**Saa!  
Aishiteru banzaai!  
Koko de yokatta Watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru  
Aishiteru banzaai!  
Hajimatta bakari Ashita mo yoroshiku ne Mada GOORU ja nai**_

_**Tokidoki ame ga furu n da Kaze de miki ga yureru  
Issho ni iku n da Minna no yume no ki yo sodate**_

_**Saa!  
Daisuki da banzaai!  
Makenai yuuki Watashitachi wa ima wo tanoshimou  
Daisuki da banzaai!  
Ganbareru kara Kinou ni te wo futte Hora mae muite**_

_Who knew that she can actually sing so well? _I went inside the kitchen and got noticed by Luna. She jumped in surprise again. _She gets surprised so easily. _

"Y..you heard it?" She stuttered. I nodded my head. She immediately became flustered.

"Stop sneaking up on me every time…" Luna quickly tried to change the subject; clearly she's still embarrassed to find out that I have heard her singing.

"If I didn't do it, I won't be able to hear who was singing that melody won't I?" She became flustered again before her stomach growled again. She grew redder in embarrassment. I looked at the dining table and saw two plates of omelette rice.

"Ah, you must be hungry, that plate's for you," she pointed to the plate on the left.

"So Luna, what attribute do you use for brawling?"

"I use all attributes, though I'm not a very good brawler hehe,"

"I challenge you to a battle Luna,"

"Eh?"

"I want you to battle me, no holding back, from what I heard from your bakugans you hold back every time,"

"Okay then," she said hesitantly. She got out of the kitchen and came back after a few minutes with her bakugans.

"I'm not going to hold back this time," Phomos warned. _As if I'm afraid of you._

"Let's start shall we?" I held my gate card up, she did the same.

"Field open!"

**After battle (A/N If any of you have ideas for the battle PM me and I'll add it in)**

The field around us immediately turned back to normal after the battle.

"I lost…" _Luna battled me as if I was just some beginner, I didn't even manage to send any bakugan to the doom dimension. This girl, what's her rank exactly, how can I not heard of her before if she's this good, where does she even learn how to brawl like that?_

"That was a great battle Masquerade; it's been quite long since I battled like that since most battles have me leaving with a losing streak,"

"It's unbelievable that you have a losing streak when you have skills like that, those battles must have you hold back a lot," her response was just a sheepish smile.

"What's your rank?" I asked. Her face changed, as if she just remembered something.

"I forgot to go to the computer and get an account for the website; ah it's already 7.45pm! Left 15 minutes! Better move!" _This girl doesn't have an account, no wonder I never heard of her before._

Luna's POV

I rush up to my room and on my computer, went to the website and signed up. I looked at the time, _7.51pm made it in time, 7 more minutes._

"Waiting for something?" someone from behind said. I jumped from my seat in shock again. I turned my head to face Masquerade behind me.

"You should really stop sneaking up from behind, are you sure you're fine?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm fine, or is it that you don't want me to leave?" he smirked while saying that.

"Maybe, who knows? It's been awhile since I had company after all, but I can't possibly ask that of you, I just met you," she replied.

"I'll return, maybe," Masquerade said, looking away.

Masquerade's POV

_What am I saying?! Though I have this weird attraction to this girl, argh what's wrong with me?! Why do I act so different around her!_

"Really?! I'm so happy!" she smiled. _She's really cute when she smiles. Wait what am I thinking about?! Better leave now to avoid any more unnecessary promises._

"I got to go now, see you next time then," I smirked, holding up my DT card and teleported back to my mansion. I looked around just to confirm it, I'm definitely back. _Luna, she's interesting,_ I smirked for the third time today.

Luna's POV

"Just like that he's gone," Maril said.

"Check the time Luna, it's already 8," Hexon reminded.

"Eh?!" I turned back to my computer and logged in, immediately I got a pop up notification for a video chat by one of the GMs. I clicked accept only to find Dan and a couple of unknown people in the chat.

"Who's this?" (Runo)

"I don't know? I never met her," (Alice)

"Don't ask me," (Marucho)

"Hey Luna, you're finally on," (Dan)

"You know her?" (Runo)

"She's a new student in my class, her first time in the site," (Dan)

"Nice to meet you, my name is Luna," I introduced myself.

"My name is Runo," (Runo)

"I'm Alice," (Alice)

"My name is Marucho," (Marucho)

"I'm Julie!" (Julie)

After all the introductions

"Back to what I was saying, he took my bakugan, my precious Haos Terrorclaw is gone… for good," (Runo)

"You have to do something Dan," (Marucho)

"Don't worry guys, you can count on me, if that dork comes anywhere near me looking for a battle, I'll win everyone's bakugan back! Including your Terrorclaw Runo. That mask moron is going down!" (Dan)

"Awesome," (Runo)

"Oh Dan I wish I could just hug you," (Julie)

"Me too," (Alice)

"I don't care how good this Masquerade dude is, I'm going to put my own bakugan on the line and show him," (Dan) Gasps can be heard from the chat room. _Masquerade? That guy I took care of? If Dan's going to battle him, it's like for him to go suicide. Dan's only around level1-2 while Masquerade is a level 3, in terms of strength and strategy, there is no chance for Dan._

"But what if you lose too?" (Julie)

"I agree with Julie, if you lose, he'll take your bakugan," I warned.

"But I…I won't" (Dan)

"Do you know what he's ranked at?" (Runo)

"The latest update puts him bang on on number 1," (Marucho)

"You have got to be kidding…" (Dan)

"That's impossible; the best bakugan battle brawler in the world should be Shun, something is weird here, I have got to fix it!" (Dan) _Is he serious?_

"No matter the danger, no matter the risk, no matter the enemy, I will march to battle with my head held high and return victorious, this is my quest to follow that star," (Dan) _I guess he is serious…_

"Umm, Dan? One question, how are you going to challenge Masquerade if you don't even know where he is?" (Alice)

"Right… Yeah, well that is a good question…" (Dan)

"Dan you mean you never thought of it?" I sweatdropped.

The next day (After School)

"Hey Dan,"

"Hey Luna, no time to chat got to go!" With that Dan ran away.

"**That boy, what is he in a hurry for?" **(Skyra)

"**He's battling Masquerade today if I'm not wrong," **(Luna)

"**He's eager to lose isn't he?" **(Hexon)

"**I do not understand humans," **(Ablis)

"**You'll soon," **(Luna)

Back Home

I closed the door and head to the living room to only find Masquerade relaxing on my couch.

"Oh, you came back,"

"I said I would come back didn't I?"

"True, so how's your battle with Dan? I guess you won?" I head towards my room, placed my bag in my room and went back down.

"How did you know about the battle?" he asked.

"He was announcing it in the chat room and was in a hurry just to battle you today, once school ended, he immediately ran off," I giggled. My stomach growled and I blushed in embarrassment.

"You're hungry again like always Luna…" Phomos said.

"Hehe, I need to cook in order to satisfy my stomach now, want some Masquerade?"

"I'll gladly take up that offer," _Today's menu was Italian cuisine, which means… spaghetti! But what type should I make? Hmmm… Spaghetti Bolognese might be nice. _I went into the kitchen and started preparing everything. I remembered the chorus part of Snow Halation and began to sing lightly again…

_**Todokete (Reach!)**__**  
**__**Setsunasa ni wa namae wo tsukeyou ka "Snow halation" (Shall I name this heartrending pain "Snow halation?")**__**  
**__**Omoi ga kasanaru made matezu ni (I can't wait for thoughts pile up,)**__**  
**__**Kuyashii kedo suki tte junjou (It's vexing but it's a pure-hearted devotion called love.)**__**  
**__**Binestu no naka Tameratte mo dame da ne (Even amidst a slight fever I can't hesitate.)**__**  
**__**Tobik omu yuuki ni sansei Ma mo naku Start! (Accepting the courage to dive in, I'll soon Start!)**_

_Two plates of spaghetti done! _I walked into the living room to see Masquerade and the other bakugans talking.

"So you don't know why Luna holds back every battle?" (Masquerade)

"We do know a little, it's a sensitive topic to her," (Maril)

"But Phomos and Skyra knows if I'm not wrong, those two are the closest to her after all," (Dustro)

"Don't even bother asking, I tried once, they just ignore you until you give up on the topic," (Hexon)

"I remember that time, you were ignored for 3 whole days," (Ablis)

"If you were to stop questioning me about the reason why she holds back, I won't have to ignore you for that long," (Phomos)

"So none of you knows, if not refuses to tell," (Masquerade) I head over to them and spoke,

"Why not just ask me yourself, but the possibility of me telling you is not much though, since I don't know you that well yet,"

"Eavesdropping, aren't you?" Masquerade replied.

"I was standing there the whole time, even Skyra noticed me, and it's just that you were too focused to investigate my past that you didn't notice me,"

"Why are you treating me so kindly, I'm your enemy aren't I? After all I stole your friends bakugan, you should be angry at me shouldn't you? I might be coming after your group and steal their bakugan again," he smirked.

"Who said that I was in their group?" I asked.

"You're not?" he questioned.

"Of course not, I prefer to stay away from brawling as possible,"

"Why is that so?"

"I'm not prepared to battle using my best, after all it's something that happened in the past but it reminds me of what happened, it's hard to get over it," I smiled a little.

"I'll tell you while we eat shall we?" she started eating the big serving on her plate.

"Aren't you worried about the amount of calories you gain? I thought all girls worried about getting fat,"

"Sure I worry about getting fat but I don't fuss over it like those girls, I exercise, I don't diet. Anyways let's start shall we?" I started telling my past to Masquerade.

**That's it for now! Sorry again for not updating this fanfiction for so long again. And again, this is my first fanfiction and any advice are welcomed, criticism too (try to put it less harsh please?) Until next time! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Luna's profile

**Hello readers, to prevent any confusion in the story, I'll be writing this chapter as a profile check or some sort. So if you have any problems regarding understanding the story, check this chapter out or you could always write a review or PM me. If there is something wrong with this chapter, PM me or write a review so I could make the changes.**

**Warning: This chapter will be updated every time I want to add something in or forgot to.**

* * *

Name: Luna Mishiru

Age: 12

- She is shy around strangers, but when she gets to know people better, she talks more to them.

- She has long black hair of waist-length and has a pair of amethyst eyes.

- She dislikes revealing clothes. (A/N I have got no idea what a girl should wear don't ask. Imagine it yourself, my fashion sense is bad.)

- Prefer shorts than skirts.

- trained in taekwondo and kendo from young for self-defense.

- Tends to observe her opponents in battles to find the fastest way to win without making any fuss.

- She classifies them into levels:

Level 0- complete beginner

Level 1- a beginner

Level 2- a normal player

Level 3- better yet not much difference from a level 2.

Level 4- skilled brawler

Level 5- professional brawler

- When brawling using level 4 to 5 skill, she ties her hair into a ponytail to help her concentrate in a way.

- She only uses guardian bakugans when battling using level 3 to 5 type of skill.

- She is very smart and very good at making strategies, but is most of the time an air head.

- She have 6 guardian bakugans, each in every attribute:

Ventus Skyra

Pyrus Phomos

Darkus Hexon

Aquos Maril

Subterra Dustro

Haos Ablis

* * *

**That's all for now, see you next time!**


End file.
